Vive le roi
by midgardianhero
Summary: Dans Thor 2, un garde annonce à Odin que le corps de Loki a été retrouvé au Svartalfheim. Plus tard, Loki est sur le trône. Que s'est-il passé entre les deux? Odin se rend compte que le garde est Loki et une discussion intense s'ensuit. Pourront-ils réparer ce qui a été brisé ou est-il trop tard pour cela? Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. One Shot.


**J'avais le gout d'écrire quelque chose de plus sombre cette fois, et aussi d'élucider le mystère du second film de Thor. Voilà le résultat! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je m'améliore grâce à ça.**

* * *

Le garde annonça à Odin qu'un corps avait été retrouvé au Svartalfheim. Seul problème: le roi n'avait envoyé personne.

-Loki, dit le souverain.

Le garde hocha la tête.

-Je suis venu vous annoncer la mort de Loki, dit-il sur un ton grave.

-Inutile de maintenir l'illusion, Loki.

Le garde sourit et se transforma en Loki. Le dieu de la malice souriait, mais son sourire n'en était pas un de joie: c'était un sourire sadique, plein de colère, de ressentiment et mu par un désir de vengeance.

-Nul besoin, _votre altesse_ , d'appeler des soldats pour me maitriser. Ceux qui ont essayé sont morts. Et puis, un guerrier tel que vous ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à me soumettre si cette conversation devait mal tourner.

Odin se leva, serrant Gungnir.

-Assez! Thor t'a libéré de la geôle où tu aurais dû finir tes jours sans mon consentement, et tu y retourneras!

-Je crains que cela soit impossible. Je refuse.

-On ne refuse pas un ordre de son roi, et ton refus n'a aucune importance. Tu iras quand même et Thor ne sera plus là pour s'y opposer. Tu iras par la force et tu y seras à ta place!

-Ma place, vénéré Odin? dit Loki en ricanant. Elle est sur le point de changer.

Loki s'approcha d'Odin. Ce dernier menaça Loki de son sceptre.

-N'approche pas davantage. Je n'ai nulle envie de te faire du mal, mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu représentes un danger.

-Je vois que tes priorités n'ont pas changé. Le royaume avant la famille. Le roi avant le père.

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, Loki. Tu le fus jadis mais tes choix en ont décidé autrement. Je t'ai adopté. Je t'ai élevé. Je t'ai aimé. Tu as trahi.

-J'ai choisi ma vraie famille quand j'ai tué Laufey - mon père biologique - alors qu'il allait t'assassiner dans ton sommeil. Tu l'as vu, mais tu ne l'as jamais compris.

-Tu as tué de sang froid le roi des Jotuns que TU avais mené à moi, en le piégeant. Le fait qu'il soit ton géniteur ne rend le crime que plus abominable, sans compter que le geste dont tu te vantes était lâche.

-Était-ce de la lâcheté? Je trouve que ça ressemble plutôt à du courage. J'ai eu le courage de vouloir détruire cette race de monstres, sachant que j'en étais moi-même un. J'ai décidé que je n'avais rien à voir avec eux et j'ai fait mon devoir envers Asgard, celui que tu n'as jamais eu la bravoure de faire toi-même, la sale besogne que tu préférais éviter par une diplomatie défaillante...

-ÇA SUFFIT! hurla Odin en frappant son sceptre contre le sol d'un coup sec.

-J'AI FAIT DES CHOIX DIFFICILES JUSTE AFIN QUE TU SOIS FIER DE MOI!

-...

-J'ai essayé la soumission et l'obéissance. La ruse et la magie était des formes de combat trop passives pour toi, et je savais que je n'égalais pas en force physique Thor. Je me suis tu quand Asgard se moquait de moi, attendant mon heure de gloire. Tu ne m'as jamais défendu quand j'étais la risée de tous. C'est même toi qui encourageait ce comportement en favorisant Thor.

-Je vous ai toujours traité, ton frère et toi, de façon égale et juste.

-TU MENS! Tu nous as toujours menti, depuis que nous sommes enfants, et tu mens encore! Mais maintenant je vois au travers de tes mensonges.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Loki.

-C'est toi qui m'a trahi, quand tu m'as rejeté une fois de plus sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne serai jamais digne de ton amour. C'est là que je l'ai su.

-Loki...

-Peu importe maintenant. J'ai fait mon deuil de tout cela et je ne cours plus après tes faveurs. Je veux passer à autre chose et, pour cela, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Après, je repartirai et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Odin se demanda brièvement ce que Loki attendait de lui. Il devait en effet vouloir quelque chose pour revenir ici, où il était un criminel, un fugitif qui n'a comme seul futur que l'emprisonnement à vie. Voulait-il des excuses?

-Pardonne-moi.

Cela surprit le Tout-Puissant. Il s'approcha de Loki, mit sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te pardonne, mon fils.

Loki le serra dans ses bras, tendrement.

-Moi aussi, père.

Loki lui enfonça une dague dans le cœur, profondément. Il le tint fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Aucun regret n'était visible dans l'œil bleu et dans les yeux verts. Quand le corps d'Odin devint mou dans les bras de Loki, il déposa le vieil homme par terre. Son expression était neutre quand il dit:

-Le roi est mort.

Loki s'empara du sceptre et s'assit sur le trône.

-Vive le roi.


End file.
